Transmitting DNA
by vixenia
Summary: On a night of darkness, a boy, katsuo, appears into Yusuke's life. Out of kindness Yusuke takes the boy in. But what is this strange resemblence between the two. Does it mean something? KXY


Chapter 1: boy of mystery

It was a dark night. Trees had now created shadows of demons. Scaring those who dared not walked the night. A little boy, frightened, ran past these shadows, quiet tears spraying from his eyes.

His hair a beautiful shade of black with red tips. Blood, that somehow seemed to blend with the color of his hair, flowed down his arms and face like elaborate river, only to drip down his finger tips to form a stream of red droplets onto the once untouched streets, now decorating them with the fluids of a human. Or so it would seem.

The boy continued to run though. His green eyes hidden my his bloodied bangs. But why. Why was this boy running. Why.

"Why am I running. If I stopped I would die a quick death...but if I kept going, I will probably die anyways." came his quiet voice, it was raspy from running and pain, but he could still hear himself.

Suddenly a giant wolf like creature emerged from the shadows. It blood red eyes and black fur just radiated of hatred and a demand for respect. It howled in the night as it followed the boy. Who was now trying harder then ever to get away, only to trip over a trash can, which sent him flying into a brick wall.

A cry of pain could be heard but after that all was quiet except for growls of hunger and victory. The boy did not try to move. Fear and exhaustion immobilized him. For to him, there was no point, he couldn't win. Why try? Why?

Tears were no longer falling from his eyes. For there was none left to cry. Now all there was, was blood. So he cried blood. The boy, with his last piece of pride, looked into the demons eyes. The eyes of his killer.

The demon roared happily before pouncing up on its prey. The boy just stared on. Hoping it would end soon.

"SPIRIT GUN!" someone suddenly yelled. The demon yelped as he was suddenly obliterated.

(AN: Nyahahahaha I almost wrote that the thing was sent to doggie heaven. Sweatdrop.)

A sudden wind came flowing by, blowing what was left of the wolf away only to let the boy see another someone. His savior. The boy stared at him without blinking as some one, most likely in their teens with black, gelled back hair and a cocky image, came running over to him.

"Hey kid are you alright." He asked in worry. The boys eyes slightly widened. This guy, who he didn't even know, was worried about him? But why?

"Mister...thats a really stupid question." the boy said while giving a small smile. His savior smirked and laughed a bit.

"Yeah I guess your right. Come on, I'll take care of you." The man said while extending out his right hand. The boy looked at it then him then the hand. Deciding that he had nothing to loose anyways, the boy weakly grabbed the others hand.

The man smiled before pulling the boy up. Gently carrying him into his arms bridal style, the man began to take the boy to an unknown destination. Trying to comfort the boy, the man began to start talking.

"So, my name's Yusuke Urameshi. What's yours." Yusuke asked. The boy thought for a minute before deciding it was safe to talk.

"...Its Katsuo." The boy said.

(AN: Thank you Taikai no za kokoro. In a new mission called love you sent me a bunch of names for the kids in your review so I decided I would use one. I like it. Thanks a ton.)

"Well its nice to meet cha' Katsuo. Could you be a strong kid for me and stay awake for a while. You might not wake up if you go to sleep." Yusuke warned. Katsuo only nodded.

Soon they came upon a nice looking apartment complex. Yusuke smiled before entering it. He then walked up at least three or four stories of stairs before coming upon a brown wooden door with the numbers 521 engraved on it.

"Well this is our stop." he said before unlocking the door and then opening it. Curiously the boy looked around. There were beer bottles almost everywhere you looked but the furniture and everything else was nice. If it weren't for the beer the place would look quite cozy.

"Uh..." was the only response from the boy.

"Er eh heh heh. Yeah I know the place is a mess. Sorry bout that. Blame my mom, if she'd just get off her lazy ass and quit drinking, then maybe this place would look better. Katsuo just nodded, deciding not to comment on it.

"Okay lets get you cleaned up." was said before Katsuo was carried of to what looked like a bathroom.

Yusuke looked the boy over. It was obvious this was going to be a tough job. He was silently grateful that Kurama had taught him a few things about medicine and herbs incase an emergency ever happened, because damn was this one hell of an emergency.

Quickly Yusuke hurriedly grabbed bandages and other such things that he would need. This was going to be one hell of a night.

For about two hours Yusuke cleaned the boy up, bathed him, cleaned him again, and used almost all the bandages on the injured boy. It was a good thing the kid didn't so much as screamed or cry when he added the medicine, or else it would have probably had been three hours. But soon the job was done and Katsuo was fast asleep in the land of dreams.

"Man. That demon sure did a number on this kid, I've never seen anything like it." Yusuke said as he took a nice warm shower. All day he had been chasing that same demon only to loose it's trail every time.

'Koenma had said that the demon seemed to enjoy children with high spirit energy. So this kid must have some really kick ass spirit energy for that demon to forget it's surroundings and go after him.' The raven haired male thought as he began to wash the blood off his body.

Twenty minutes had gone by before finally Yusuke got out of the shower. In nothing but a pair of green pants he walked over to his bureau and grabbed his communicator that had been hidden inside.

"Yo Koenma, its Yusuke." a picture of a young toddler appeared with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes Yusuke, what is it." Koenma asked.

"I killed the demon we were all looking for but uh...I think we might have something else to deal with." Yusuke replied. Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh how so." He asked.

"I kinda saved this kid from the demon, he was in pretty bad shape so I took care of him, but um...what should we do, that demon only goes after kids with high spirit energy right so...what should I do." Koenma's eyes were now bulging out of their sockets.

"Seriously, you found a kid. Well this could be a good thing. It's not everyday we find a kid with high spirit energy. Hm, bring him in tomorrow and we'll check his energy on the monitor and find the boy's home or something." Koenma said. Yusuke nodded before turning off the communicator and looking back at the kid.

He then sighed. He had always had a soft spot for kids. Gently he laid down on the bed and hugged the boy to his chest before covering both of them with a blanket. It wasn't a very good idea to leave a kid alone after a near death experience.

"Huh, for some odd reason...this kid looks familiar." Yusuke whispered before falling asleep.

-Next day. Twelve noon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A boy's voice screamed. Then a bang and a few crashing noises.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came another scream except this one had an older males voice and was filled with a hint of pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Yusuke screamed as he grabbed the boy who was just about to hit him over the head with a base ball bat...again.

"I'M TRYING TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU, YOU CREEP!" Katsuo yelled back, roughly punching Yusuke in the face.

"Why you little..." Yusuke growled before giving a sigh.

"Calm down okay, I didn't do anything. I was just making sure you wouldn't do something stupid when you woke up...like hitting me over the head with a base ball bat. I didn't want you to get nightmares okay." Yusuke said while taking in a deep breath.

"Oh..." was all that was said. Katsuo blushed a dark red in embarrassment. "Um...sorry." Yusuke rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Man you kids really are a pain in the ass ya know." Yusuke muttered. Katsuo bit his lip, tears could be seen in his eyes and it was easy to see that he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Hey don't cry, I'm not mad at you, I guess if I were in bed with a strange guy when I woke up one morning I'd beat the crap out of him too." Yusuke said, gently combing the boy's hair. The boy sniffled before looking up at Yusuke with wide green eyes.

"...Eh..." Yusuke said while staring into those eyes. He continued to stare. Those eyes...he knew he had seen them before. A knock on the door could be heard. Carefully Yusuke set Katsuo down and went to answer the door.

And who should show up but...Kurama. Yusuke blinked and stared at him for a minute.

'His eyes...they're green just like...Katsuo.' I thought before turning around and looking at Katsuo's eyes, then Kurama, and back again.

"What the hell. How the hell do you both have the same eyes." Yusuke asked in bewilderment. 'I knew those eyes looked familiar.

"What are you talking about Yusuke. Is this how you greet everyone that comes to your house?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. Yusuke could feel a light blush on his face. Somehow he always managed to embarrass himself in front of Kurama.

"Err...sorry Kurama. Come on in." Yusuke stepped out of the door way and the red headed fox walked in. It wasn't long until he caught sight of what Yusuke had been talking about earlier.

A little boy, probably no older then nine, standing behind Yusuke's legs and peaking at him with curious green eyes.

"Kurama meet Katsuo, Katsuo meet Kurama." Yusuke introduced. Slowly Katsuo walked around Yusuke's legs and stood at least a foot away from Kurama. Kurama got down on one knee so that way he could look the boy in the eye.

"Hello Katsuo, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kurama said. It was true. 'Katsuo's eyes do look exactly like mine.' Kurama thought but that face. 'I could easily mistake it as a younger version of Yusuke's. Maybe it is nothing but my imagination.' Kurama thought before coming back into reality.

"Hello." Katsuo said nervously.

"So Yusuke, is this the boy you were talking to Koenma about. The one that got caught by that demon." Kurama asked in worry as he gently picked the boy up and began to look over his wounds.

"LET ME DOWN!" Katsuo screamed as he started to squirm and kick. Kurama stared at him wide eyed for a few moments before Yusuke took action and took Katsuo away from Kurama's arms.

"Err sorry bout that Kurama, he doesn't really like people he doesn't know touching him." Yusuke said with a nervous laugh. Kurama chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, yup this is him, I'm gonna take a quick look at his wounds and then we can go to Koenma's k." Yusuke said before running off to look at Katsuo's wounds and have nice little chat with the 'harmless' child.

"Okay Katsuo, I know you probably don't really like me or Kurama very well but could you PLEASE be nice to Kurama. You don't have to like anyone else, specially the person we're about to go see, but please, of all people be good to Kurama." Yusuke begged.

He had been carefully stripping the boy out of his clothes so that way he could look at the kid's wounds. Yusuke smiled. Some of the scars and bruises were already fading away thanks to the herbs he had used that Kurama had gave him a while back.

But there was a big gash on the boys back that seemed to bother him. It didn't look like it was fading at all. Maybe he should ask Kurama about that.

"I guess I could be nice to him...at least a little." Katsuo said quietly. Yusuke smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thanks kid. I owe ya one." Yusuke said before dressing the boys wounds except for the large gash on his back.

"Kurama, could you come look at this!" Yusuke yelled. Foot steps could be heard before Kurama appeared in the doorway.

"Why of course Yusuke, what do you need help with." Kurama asked before noticing the gash on the boy's back. The fox sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna-san. Yup I know. I'm writing another yusxkur. I'm sorry. T.T but I just got this URGE to write something...other then an update. Forgive me loyal ones. I'll get to those, promise. BUT I have aBIG announcement. YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORESS HAS FALLEN LIKE A ROCK OUT OF THE SKY IN LOVE. THAT'S RIGHT, ME! -.- I've fallen for an idiot. Why me? Ah well.Hope you enjoyedthe story. bai bai. Oh and please review. bai 


End file.
